


跨年夜

by Jin_me



Category: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_me/pseuds/Jin_me





	跨年夜

C1

@一颗珍米 

2018.12.31

22:30 pm

闵玧其的电话又打来了，金硕珍把酒满上，擎着杯子瞄着手机，看着它震了很久，又慢慢回到平静。

他知道闵玧其是好心，怕他跨年夜里自己一个人冷冷清清想些不开心的事，但对他而言这种与闵玧其性格不符的过分关心，反而时刻提醒他，他被甩了，他单身了。

金硕珍家世和外貌都是一等一的好，对于感情他几乎不会迁就。谈过的恋爱里他总显得霸道和骄纵，于是感情总不太长久，但他从没因此受过伤，恋爱，相处中发现对方缺点，潇洒提出分手，这几乎是他每段感情的相同轨迹。

金灿佑是金硕珍的第三个男友，也是他相处时间最长的一任对象。他精明干练，是个体面的心理医生，对金硕珍也算体贴细心，纵容着他的所有脾气，配合着他的所有要求

两人甜甜蜜蜜的生活了两年，金硕珍最近总盼着也许他快向自己求婚了，却没想到，在七天前，平安夜当晚，他与他平和的共进了晚餐，在某一个举起杯的刹那，淡淡的说了一句——

“分手吧，硕珍”

金硕珍显然没跟上他的节奏，懵懵的把手里的酒一饮而尽，泛红的脸上掠过一丝疑惑，猜想着这是什么求婚的新招数。

“累了，想做自己了。” 金灿佑把手里的酒杯放下，手肘规矩的放在桌上，手在胸前十指交握的撑住。金硕珍对这个姿势再熟悉不过，是他特有的专业的、无情的，用于说服有各种心理问题的患者时的姿势。

“哦？跟我在一起的这段时间，一直没在做自己吗？” 金硕珍撇撇嘴，盯着他的眼睛问

“嗯，一直在迁就你，也尝试改变你，职业病。”金灿佑身子向后靠了靠，又拉远了一点两人之间的距离，继续说着 “你在这段关系里觉得舒适，是因为我在用我的专业知识配合你，但我很累，你....”

“一定要在今天分手吗，一定要在这种时候提这些事吗” 

“嗯...如果你想拖两天再分开，我可以等”

“如果真的是这样想的，那就现在分开吧” 金硕珍说着，侧身拿起外套，边穿边走

没有人追上来，也没有人跟他讲一句 Merry Chiristmas

手机屏幕又伴着震动亮了起来，金硕珍皱皱眉看一下，又是闵玧其。

他找不到他的，金硕珍确定

“Dionysus” 酒吧坐落在城郊的大学城，来这里的多是年轻的学生，人生涩，酒也不怎么高级，金硕珍和闵玧其这种纨绔子弟，谁也不会想要来这种地方饮酒或艳遇。金硕珍 第一次来这里还是跟着金灿佑，他说这里有朝气，不会碰到讨厌的同行，也不需要无畏的寒暄，喝着廉价的酒看着年轻的脸，会有种难得的开心

这种开心，金硕珍从没在这里体会到，他觉得这里的人年轻又廉价，这里的氛围朝气却虚伪

金硕珍拿起手机，盯着上面闵玧其的来电显示愣神，有点犹豫要不要离开这里去和他汇合一起跨年，猛地，震动停了，屏幕也暗了。闵玧其频繁的来电耗掉了金硕珍手机的全部电量。

金硕珍颓然的笑了又低低的骂了一句，心里想着也许就这样吧，今年的结尾，他注定是一个没有爱人，没有圣诞祝福，也没人能陪他跨年的凄惨男子。

他把电量耗尽的手机塞进口袋，自怜着愣了一会神，想着闵玧其不知道在哪里逍遥。他现在有点后悔自己没接到他的电话，他想回家，又觉得空空寂寂的大房子里只会显得自己更孤单可怜。

他看了看手表，又看了看吧台边那个有着稚嫩的脸却强行把自己打扮的沧桑邋遢的男歌手，叫住服务生又要了两瓶酒，心里想着喝完这两瓶大概就能熬到2019年了。

好好的熬到2019年吧。他对自己说。

C2

2018年12月31

22:50 pm

金南俊加完班后只想回家，却被组里的同事拱着一起来了酒吧，说是跨年。

“Dionysus”，金南俊觉得这个名字起得有趣，刚要开口跟同事们讲这个英文词背后的有趣故事，便被热情递来的酒堵住了嘴。他跟着大家把杯里的酒一饮而尽，然后局促的坐回卡座。

“没想到金老师今天也会跟着一起来呢” 女同事越过两个人，端着酒杯挤到金南俊身边坐下，手顺势撑到金南俊身后的位置，远远的看像是搭住了他的腰 “我们还以为金老师不太喜欢这种场合，所以才总是拒绝呢”

“是..确实是不太习惯来这些地方的...” 金南俊往边上侧了侧身子，尽量离她远了一点

“啊，冷都男啊，原来金老师是冷都男呢” 她又往金南俊身边凑了凑，笑的很甜

金南俊不太懂冷都男的意思，又不好意思掏出手机查，只能尴尬的迎合着笑，眼神四处回避，他觉得自己实在是不适合这样的场合。

金南俊聪明又自律，高中时候便随父母出了国，国外的氛围让他有点不太习惯，但强拗着自己去适应，即便如此，他还是融不进一些小圈子，朋友不多，只能守着自己的内心世界自得其乐。学业倒是适应的极好，一路读完博士，在留校和回国之间选择了回来，倒不是为了别的，父母觉得再在国外待下去，不爱社交的独子择偶基本无望。

回到首尔在大学任职后，金南俊立刻成了抢手资源，学生同事都喜欢他，他隐隐约约的确定着一桩桩直白或隐晦的示好，却依然没动过心，本能的排斥着不必要的人际交往，甚至连电话号码都很少人知道。这时候他才有时间去思考一下自己的魅力，看看履历又看看外貌，总觉得自己就是普普通通的上班族而已，总也想不明白自己有什么可爱的地方。

入职之后跟着同事进行了几次聚会，每次都让他头痛。借酒告白的女同事，酒桌上无聊或热辣的游戏，每一件他都不喜欢，于是更多的时候是以各种理由拒绝聚会，久而久之，便无人再邀请。他隐约觉得同事之间有些关于他的传说，但他也不知道是怎样的传说，是好的还是坏的。

又尴尬的喝了几杯之后，时间距离跨年还早，坐在对面的男同事提议真心话大冒险，全桌都发出鄙夷的嘘声，声讨着这老掉牙的提议。身边的女同事却意外的积极得很，双手举起夸张的表示着赞同，还侧过头来向金南俊确认着——“怎么样？！金老师也可以的吧？！”

金南俊也只能无奈的点点头，于是伴着女同事的欢呼，开始了这场无聊的游戏。

第一轮他就输了，挠了挠头，选择了 “真心话” ，几个女同事对了对眼神发出了小小的欢呼。

“金老师，如果不想回答可以喝酒哦”

“嗯，知道了” 金南俊点点头，表示知晓了游戏规则

“那么.....” 女同事表情故作羞恁，但谁都看得出她眼神里的期待 “那么，金老师，或许，现在还是处男吗？？”

金南俊一下红了脸。他没想到这种酒桌游戏的问题会这么劲爆，也好像一下子明白了同事间关于他的传说到底是什么。他尴尬的愣了一会儿，选择端起酒杯一饮而尽。

同事们克制的交流了一下眼神，金南俊看在眼里，有点后悔，虽然他选择了不回答，但谁都猜得到他的答案了。

游戏进行了几轮，大家逐渐玩开了，声音越闹越大，金南俊觉得有点不好意思，只低头默默地喝酒，仿佛不发声这一切就与自己无关，但他错了

他又输了。

想着刚才的前车之鉴，他果断的选择了 “大冒险”。同事们起哄的大叫着，拱蹭在金南俊身边的女同事出题。她又笑了，思考了一下，趴到金南俊耳边，半挑逗的说出了题目——

“在这里，找一个人，把自己的号码给她，让她发信息过来，信息上写——我爱你。这次不许用喝酒代替哦。” 

金南俊听完又囧到直摇头，女同事却软软的补了一句——“找我也可以的”。

金南俊礼貌的笑了笑，四处看着，想找一个合适的人完成这个使命。

跨年夜，酒吧里多是成双成对的情侣，金南俊看来看去都不好意思提出这种要求，几乎就要放弃勉强找女同事完成任务了。

而一转头，就看到了角落里有个穿着讲究的男人，面无表情的喝着酒，一个人。

C3

2018年12月31

23:10 pm

金南俊往酒杯里又倒了些酒，在同事们的起哄声中慢慢走向了金硕珍

“您好” 金南俊站到金硕珍面前对着他笨拙的举了举杯子，等待回答的时间里，金南俊小心的打量了这个孤独的男人，穿着讲究，戴着不算夸张的戒指和耳钉，长的精致漂亮，因为酒精的关系，脸和嘴巴都泛着红，眼神也朦朦的。

金硕珍没有起身，稍稍抬眼看了他一下，又低头继续喝自己的酒，像他一直以来面对无聊的搭讪者的态度一样，完全没有要回应的意思。一般这种时候，搭讪的人会悻悻的离开，而眼前的人却要更加固执一些。

“那个...我是和同事们一起来跨年的，正在做真心话大冒险的游戏” 金南俊窘迫的挠了挠头又指了指自己卡座的方向，他傻傻的觉得只要解释清楚是和朋友一起来跨年的，自己看上去就没那么像个奇怪的人

“真心话大冒险” 这六个字让金硕珍忍不住笑，心想马上2019年了，还有人在酒吧玩这种土的掉渣的游戏，但很快他就压住了笑，抿一口酒淡淡的回应着——“哦，知道，特别吵的那一桌”

金南俊变得更加窘迫，脑子里搜了半天词库也没想到该如何接话，只能实话实说

“我输了游戏，您能不能帮我一个忙，给我的手机发一条信息...”

“抱歉，没办法，我手机没电了” 金硕珍头都没抬一下，极快的给出了回应

金南俊知道自己一定是被当成了图谋不轨的坏人，内心突然涌现出一点正直的荣誉感，想要证明自己的清白——

“啊..您不要误会，我不是坏人，真的不是坏人。您的号码我是绝对不会储存的，真的只是求您帮个忙而已。我对您，绝对，丝毫，完全没有那种意思”

金硕珍突然来了兴致，二十几年来他从没听过别人对他说过这种不像话的话，他努力压着逐渐扭曲的表情，使劲抿着嘴笑出一个奇怪的弧度，抬头盯住眼前这个大个子男人。

金南俊也终于发现了这席话说完似乎完全没有挽回自己形象的趋势，对方的脸上反而浮现出一种难以言喻的表情。

“完全..没有那种意思？” 金硕珍重复着他的话，想要再次确认自己的魅力

“嗯，完全，绝对没有那个意思，请您放心” 金南俊的答案显然不是金硕珍想要的，正要发作，金南俊突然又慌慌张张的解释起来——

“真的，我真的不是坏人，我..我是附近大学的老师” 他边说着边掏出手机搜索着什么，几秒之后把手机举到金硕珍眼前说着 “您看，我真的不是坏人，学校主页上还有我的介绍....”

金硕珍被逗笑了，他接过手机，装作认真看他的介绍，实则是在享受对方在自己面前慌张又真诚的搞笑模样。他没撒谎，金南俊，花样大学外语系副教授，年纪比自己小两岁。他躲在手机后面偷偷瞄了一眼金南俊，他正满眼紧张和期待的看着自己的方向，等待自己的审判。

“年轻又真诚” 他首次懂了金灿佑描述的这里的动人之处

“好吧，信你了” 他把手机递还给金南俊，慢悠悠的回应着 “但是我的手机是真的没电了”

金南俊接过手机，愣愣的站着，不知道金硕珍是真的手机没电还是依然防备。撇了撇嘴，微微鞠了个躬——“唔...那...打扰了。但是我真的不是坏人，我只是....”

金硕珍被他的样子逗得笑出了声，扯了扯他的袖子让他坐到身边， 借着酒劲稍稍往他身边凑了凑，托着脸同他解释——

“我相信你是好人，也相信你对我绝对、丝毫、完全没有那种意思。但我的手机是真的没电了”

说着他在纸巾架里抽出一张完整的纸巾，抄起桌上的笔摆出一个准备书写的姿势

“需要我给你发的信息，是什么内容？” 他的眼睛看进金南俊的眼睛里，慢慢的问着

金南俊被这样近距离的对视弄的有点脸红，喉咙滚了两下，小声的回应着 ——“我爱你”

“啊？？？” 金硕珍有点意外他的答案 “我...我爱你吗？”

“嗯，要发我爱你给我才行....”

金硕珍撇撇嘴，犹豫了一下还是在纸巾上草草的写上了 “我爱你”三个字。他把纸巾往金南俊方向推了推 “这样大概可以交差了吧，金老师”

“嗯，谢谢，麻烦您了” 金南俊接过纸巾，小心的折好塞进口袋，然后站起了身准备回去。

“金老师” 金硕珍及时的叫住了他 “金老师是跟爱人一起的吗？”

“没...没有爱人，都是同事”

“哦，那一会跨年倒数的时候也没有人和你拥抱是吗？”

“嗯，没.....”

“哦，好” 金硕珍冲他笑了笑 “很高兴认识你，金老师”

C4 

2018年12月31日

23:50 pm

距离2019年越来越近，酒吧里的年轻人逐渐躁动起来，他们和爱人靠近着、交谈着，眼中都是憧憬，等待着迎接下一个即将一起共度的年份。金硕珍看着他们，想到自己也曾拥有过这样的夜晚。

金灿佑也在过去年末的夜里抱着他，耳鬓厮磨，轻轻的说着对上一年的感谢与抱歉，许他下一年会做的更好些。也许因为是心理医生的缘故，他说话的语气和方式总是能让人特别信服，金硕珍深信不疑他对与自己共度的又一年感到幸福，也坚信他会在新的一年对自己更好，甚至开始憧憬，也许关系可以更进一步，也许可以用终生去许诺。

而他做到了吗，他没有。

想到这里金硕珍鼻子有点酸，他想一定是酒精的缘故。他也记不清自己喝了多少，只觉得脸开始发烫，眼睛也是，他有点想哭，也有点想趁着人声和音乐声嘈杂大声的骂上几句，但他还是忍住了。

桌上的酒不知不觉又被喝光了，他想示意熟识的服务生再拿些来，投向吧台的视线却被兴奋的年轻人一层层挡住，他们望着店里大型的电子时钟的方向，这让金硕珍知道，2018，真的就要结束了。

他感到有点沮丧。没有人再感谢他2018年的陪伴了，也没人为自己2018做的傻事对他抱歉，一刹那他的2018好像完全失去了被定义的资格，无声的在他人生的时间线里被抽走了。而2019呢，有人会对他好吗，他不知道。他突然觉得空虚无比。

金硕珍撒气一样瘫了身子斜倒在沙发里，在这个姿势下，他的眼神却恰好穿过人群的缝隙看到了刚刚来过的金南俊。他十分不自然的假笑着，尴尬的抵挡着身边女孩的拥抱，又微微颔首点头扶着她托给同行的其他人照料。他躲开人群坐到沙发角落，不一会儿又再站起来，他时不时的看表、叹气，额角甚至渗出了汗，尴尬又堂皇。

人群中的孤独，总显得比一个人的孤独更可悲些，于是金硕珍突然觉得他有点可爱也有点可怜

他看着这个傻大个，想着他窘迫的求自己帮他完成“大冒险”、举着个人介绍向自己解释不是坏人的样子，趁着酒意，做了一个不负责任的决定

2018年12月31日

23:59 pm

酒吧的音乐停了，相爱的人们凑在一起，紧张又兴奋的盯着时钟倒数着

10 ——

金硕珍起身，忍着劣质酒带来的头晕晃悠悠的穿过人群，朝着金南俊的方向靠近着，他看着他身边的女生牵住了他的手又被他小心翼翼的抽开，嘴角忍不住多了点笑意

3 ——

糟糕的2018即将结束前，他终于挪到了他的身侧，站定后身子有点晃，下意识的扯住了金南俊的衣襟。金南俊迷惑的侧头，一眼便看到了他，本能的挪步过来扶住了他的腰，张口说的第一个字遗憾的被吞没在了嘈杂的、兴奋的倒数声中...

2 —— 1 —— ！！！！！！！！

酒吧外响起了轰鸣的烟花炸响声，金硕珍知道那是无数的陌生人在庆祝一个未知幸福还是不幸的年份的到来，他有点悲伤，却还是扯住金南俊的衣服上前抱住了他——

“新年快乐，金老师”

“新....新年快乐”

金南俊显然被金硕珍突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳，也很明显并不喜欢这样的身体接触。

他磕磕绊绊的回应着新年快乐，手掰着他的手，想要破开这个让人摸不着头脑的拥抱。金硕珍手臂加了点力抱得更紧了些，抬起醉酒迷蒙的眼望着金南俊

“请，给我一个好的开始” 他说

金南俊还没反应出这句话的意思，嘴上便盖上了他湿软的唇。金南俊僵在原地，没有办法推开也不知道如何回应，就这样愣着，恍惚着，失掉了他迟到的初吻。

C5

2019年1月1日

00:20 am

金硕珍想在新年的开始做点不负责任但令人愉快的坏事，他也不确定自己现在是醉着还是醒着，本来被劣质酒搞得昏昏沉沉，打定现在这个主意之后却突然来了精神。

他装作晕眩，身体一点也不施力，就软软的蜷在金南俊怀里。头脑却清醒的很，他清楚地记得零点的时候金南俊被一个吻击懵的样子，也记得他同行的朋友眼中的惊讶和压不住的嘴角，脑中更清晰的是他醉醺醺的环住金南俊的脖子缓缓瘫下之后，他在同事一句高过一句的客套怂恿之中揽住自己的腰一路扶着出了酒吧的窘态。

金南俊想叫叫他，却又不知道他的名字，只能贴着酒吧门旁的墙靠着，怀里抱着这个意识不清的漂亮男人，丢下离开也不是，抱回家也不是，左右为难。怀里的人嘴唇轻轻动了动，巨大的庆祝声里听不真切他说了什么，但看到他的嘴，金南俊的脑袋就空了拍，忍不住的回味起刚才的吻。

金硕珍朦朦的睁了睁眼，发现金南俊正出神的看着自己，窃喜之余突然有点担心，担心他憨厚好人的模样只是伪装，但很快的，发现自己醒来之后，他迅速的移开了眼，又恢复了那副窘迫又堂皇的模样。

“是不是里面太闷了，透透气是不是好一点了” 金南俊依然抱着他，拍拍他的背问着

金硕珍却把他抱紧了一点，重心全放在他身上，嘟嘟囔囔说着头晕，轻轻地问能不能送他回去。

一般这种时候金南俊总是会拒绝的，而此刻他抱着金硕珍却心软了，也许是因为他整夜独自喝酒的可怜样子，也许是因为那个吻，金南俊想给自己找个答应他的理由，很快的在心里劝自己——

“他都帮我真心话大冒险了，这次该我帮他了。” 金南俊在心里默念着

00:40 am

房间是金硕珍早早开好的，是大学城里简单的快捷酒店，若不是怕被闵玧其和其他朋友轻易找到，他是断然不会住这种寒酸地方的。金南俊接过他递过来的房卡的时候连有点脸红，还是抿住嘴接过了卡扶着他上了车

金南俊抱着金硕珍轻轻放到酒店不大的床上，他好像是睡着了，呼吸很轻，嘴巴却微微的嘟着，金南俊觉得有点可爱，坐在旁边楞楞的看着。房间的隔音很差，静下来之后能清楚的听到隔壁房间年轻人的呻吟，金南俊皱了皱眉，赶忙起身，蹑手蹑脚的去mini bar帮他拿水

折身回来的时候，金硕珍已经醒了，脸色透着绯红，半睁着眼睛看着他，纯情又诱人。隔壁房间的年轻人在最后冲刺，呻吟声一浪高过一浪，最后尖叫着到了高潮。

呻吟声停下来之后的寂静，让房间里的空气更加尴尬。

金南俊红着脸把水瓶盖子拧开递过去，金硕珍却接过瓶子随手放到了床头柜上，跪坐起来凑上前捧住了金南俊的脸，喘着粗气吻住了他。

金南俊又一次愣住，但也许是没了嘈杂的声音也没了盯着自己的同行人，他比在酒吧时放松了一些，慢慢的融化在这个吻里。手本已经抵在金硕珍的胸前准备推开他，被柔软的吸住下唇的时候，防备的姿势却慢慢解除，情不自禁的抱住了眼前的陌生人。他尝试着回应，谈不上技巧，小心翼翼的探出舌回吻着对方，酒意或是情迷，他浑身热起来，喘息越来越重

金硕珍的手不老实的顺着他的身体向下摸索，手停在他半硬的性器上隔着布料慢慢的揉，金南俊没及时作出拒绝的动作，金硕珍胆子就更大了些，单手扣开了他的皮带，手顺着裤腰伸了进去。

被握住的瞬间，金南俊慌神了一般推了金硕珍一把，金硕珍短暂的懵了一下，被亲吻的有点红肿的嘴唇笑出了一个让人浮想的弧度，手却没有停下动作的意思，自下而上的撸动着，掌心擦过龟头的时候，金南俊的身子不受控制的抖了一下，胯也微微的向前顶着配合着他的动作，金硕珍把这小动作看到眼里有点窃喜，把性器握的更紧了些，跪着向前挪了一点，伏到金南俊身上，用黏黏的嗓音在他耳边问着——

“想不想要我......”

金南俊后悔了，觉得自己做着错事，精神却没办法离开握着自己的那只手，快感一点点的聚集，让他没办法脱身。被问到这样露骨的问题让他羞恼，脸彻底红透，抓着金硕珍的手腕从自己裤裆里抽出来，慌着摇起头想着解释——

“那实在是太失礼了....您太醉了..."

"唔？那你呢，你有多醉？“ 金硕珍没什么耐心，胡乱的回应着，身子却越贴越近，双手齐用解开、褪下了金南俊的裤子。完全勃起的性器跳了出来，金南俊看到金硕珍吸了一口凉气，然后又红着脸笑着凑上来吻住了自己。金南俊的拒绝被这个吻堵回嘴里，翘起的性器又被金硕珍细心的抚弄起来，他整个人软化无力抵抗。

突然的，金硕珍不轻不重的按住他的肩膀让他躺倒，手停止了动作，嘴巴像要草草做个结尾一样在他唇上轻轻啄了两下便起了身。

金南俊突然觉得有点空落落的，还没等他反应，金硕珍掰着膝盖分开了他的两条腿，跪在中间，抓住了他的阴茎。这样的姿势让金南俊害怕，留学的时候他虽没亲自尝试却也了解性爱这点事，他想着眼前这个无礼的陌生人怕不是要操自己了吧，惶恐和抗拒一同袭来。

他下意识的收紧了肌肉，撑着床垫想要起身逃跑，而等金硕珍湿湿热热的口腔舔着吸着把他整根含进去的时候，他的腰一下又软了，全身的力量都聚集到了下身，羞耻又本能的在床垫上顶着，想把性器送的更深。

C6

2019年1月1日

01:40 am

“啊....先生..." 金南俊控制不住的叫着，却又叫不出他的名字

金硕珍没有停下的意思，反而越吃越深，舌尖顺着阴茎涨起的脉络细细的舔着，听着金南俊耐不住的低声哼叫，他吞吐的越发起劲。

金南俊从没受过这种伺候，整个大脑被击散了魂抽空了魄，双手来回扯着床单，不知道该往哪放，腿间的东西像是要着火一般热着涨着在金硕珍舌尖的挑逗下抖着。快感一点点的聚集着，他忍不住伸手按住金硕珍的头，挺直了身体发了狠的把性器一下下送到更深处，伴着一阵抽搐和急喘他一股股的射进金硕珍的口腔。

快感冲顶的袭来，金南俊在失神中慢慢的睁开眼，阴茎还可怜兮兮的打着哆嗦，他伸手遮住刺眼的顶灯光线，看着金硕珍匆匆逃到洗手间的背影，听到他漱口、喘息又慢慢的走回床边。

他的嘴巴红红的，脸颊也是好看的嫣红，他从床尾爬上来，蛇一样盘到金南俊身上，手指兴致勃勃的挑弄着金南俊射精后渐渐软下的性器，笑着问他——

“第一次吗？好快啊....”

金南俊突然泄了气，不知道这是好还是不好，他盯着天花板粗粗的喘气，回味刚才的一切又有些懊恼，一边怪自己这么草率的就和陌生人做了这种事，一边怪自己没忍住这么快就缴械。

金硕珍却像是丝毫没在意这些，收了收身子灵活的蹬掉了自己的裤子，还硬着的阴茎隔着内裤挑逗的戳到了金南俊的小腹。

金南俊知道正蹭着他的是什么，顿时又开始手足无措，金硕珍双手交叉着脱掉了自己的上衣，凑到金南俊嘴边说着——

“亲亲我吧，老公...”

金南俊刚刚找回一点的理智瞬间在头顶炸开，“老公”两个字像是金硕珍下给他的春药，他顺从的吻住了金硕珍，痴缠着，又忍不住眯起眼睛看他。

金硕珍扯掉了遮着他身体的最后一小块布料，阴茎跳了出来，同样尺寸可观，他胯坐到金南俊身上，蹭弄着，舒服的在一个个长吻间隙发出一点点哼叫。他握着金南俊的手慢慢移到自己的胸口，乳尖蹭着金南俊的掌心，两粒乳头很快就硬了起来，金南俊感受着掌心一点点的磨蹭，忍不住的收住手握住了他的乳肉

“啊.....啊....老公轻一点” 他叫着，脸上却完全不是被弄痛了的神色，金南俊手上又加力抓了一把，他叫的更加起劲 “啊....老公.....”

金硕珍越来越激动，身体的摆动幅度也越来越大，他松开了抱着金南俊的双手，肩膀向后扭着开始小幅度的抽动。金南俊有点好奇，侧过头吻他的耳垂，眼神跟着他纤秀的手臂看，他细嫩的腕子反转着，手指正伸到两瓣臀肉之间玩弄着、进出着。

金南俊的阴茎跟着又抬起了头，心脏像擂鼓似的剧烈的跳，他的手抚摸着金硕珍的手臂，顺着手臂的肌肉慢慢的下探，直到也触到那个湿淋淋的穴口。

“嗯...嗯....” 只是手指轻轻揉了揉，金硕珍就舒服的挺直了腰，把屁股往金南俊的手边蹭。 他抓住金南俊的手，引导着他的手指戳进自己的后穴，屁股扭动着吸吮迎合着他手指的动作。金南俊觉得手指被潮湿温热的肉洞包裹住，却紧张的手上不敢有一点动作

金硕珍疑惑的看了看他笑了，这个笑又让金南俊感到难堪。金硕珍轻轻地亲了金南俊的脸颊，抬着屁股让他的手从后穴里出来，自己又背过手去自顾自的戳弄

“没有跟男人做过对吗...” 金硕珍迷离着眼，有些色情的问着 “那帮我摸摸前面吧...”

金南俊又温顺的照做，握着金硕珍的性器，耐心的撸弄，上身费力的挺着，想吻住眼前的人。金硕珍笑着看着他的样子，大发慈悲的向前挪了身子吻了上来，手从后穴里拿出来，握着金南俊的性器揉了两把，抬起屁股，慢慢的坐了上去，炙热潮湿的后穴，突然把金南俊的阴茎包裹住，吮吸、摩擦，又紧又深。

“哈啊...老公....好大.....” 

金硕珍的声音像碎掉的音符，敲进寂静的夜里，他坐在金南俊的胯上，慢慢的向下坐着，疼痛和快感让他有点吃不消，手撑住金南俊小麦色的腹肌，大腿微微的抖着。

金南俊没有被这样的快感包裹过，他顾不上金硕珍是不是吃得消，手抓住他的臀肉大力的揉着，本能的收紧臀肌使劲向上顶

“嗯，嗯，好紧..好热...啊...舒服....” 金南俊情不自禁的喊出声，又羞愧的不敢睁眼看金硕珍，像一个被下了药强制发情的人，放荡的无法控制。

“唔...啊....轻，轻一点，疼...”

听到他喊疼，金南俊强忍着刹了车，阴茎在后穴里难耐的一跳一跳，他终于睁开眼，看着骑在自己身上的人，漂亮的不真实，眼角含着泪，脸一直红到耳根，金南俊一刹那像是坠入了爱河，想双手捧着他永远这样爱抚。

稍停了一会儿，金硕珍柔软腻滑的屁股肉又开始在他胯上划着圈拱，痒痒的磨着他。金南俊不太敢大幅度的动，怕又弄疼他，只能配合着他的幅度慢慢的顶。直到他感到后穴里越来越滑腻，咕叽咕叽的水声伴着下体碰撞的声音传来，金硕珍难耐的揉着他的乳头叫了起来

“啊....老公...操我.....”

金南俊像被打开了一个开关，毫无保留的晃动着腰，狠狠的撞着。他顾不上什么技巧，野兽一样每一下都撞到深处，身下的床垫吱嘎乱响，金硕珍舒服的叫着，声音淫靡诱人。

金南俊想起房间隔音差，有点不好意思的伸手去够金硕珍的嘴，想捂住让他不要出声，金硕珍却会错了意，张嘴迎着金南俊的手，舌尖舔了一下便把他的手指吮进了嘴里

金南俊哪里受得了这种刺激，低吼着更用力的顶向后穴的深处，金硕珍舌尖缠弄着他的指尖，手撑到身后，配合着金南俊插得更深，金南俊失神的插弄，快速的磨着深处的一块软肉。

“唔...唔.....嗯....” 金硕珍舌尖停止了动作，含着他的手指难耐的哼着，慢慢的他像要溺水一般，浑身缩紧，俯下身攀住金南俊的胳膊，发出哭泣似的呜咽，然后抖着射了出来

后穴一下一下的缩着，吮的金南俊舒服到忍不住哼出来，金南俊猛地把手在他嘴里抽出来，用力的握住了他的臀肉，快速的顶弄着

“啊....啊....好爽..我要..我要......."话还没来得及说完，金南俊下身一抽，一股股热流灌满了金硕珍的后穴

金硕珍已没了力气，软软的伏在他身上。金南俊挺着上身吻了他，揉着他的发丝出神的想——

“我会好好爱他。”

C7

2019年1月1日

03：10 am

金南俊是初次开了荤的狼，不停的回味着肉的香味，射精之后他把金硕珍又抱紧了点，下巴轻轻蹭着他的头发，想说点甜言蜜语却怕显得油腻或者笨拙，只能一次次的报以深吻。

金硕珍被操弄得浑身发软，脸颊泛着嫣红，高潮之后酒劲又冲上来，整个人昏昏沉沉，睫毛抖着，乖顺又迷蒙，乖的像是轻轻哄一哄就能蜷进怀里安静的睡过去。

他不知道自己现在的样子对于金南俊而言是怎样一种无法抗拒的诱惑。金南俊看着他，吻着他，性器很快又翘起头，难耐的蹭着。金硕珍困得意识模糊，却也本能的配合着，伸手帮他抚弄。金硕珍意兴阑珊的样子把金南俊撩的更加上火，顾不上对方还是不是有精神，一把捞起金硕珍的细腰后入的姿势插了进去。

金南俊的下身快速的顶弄进出，金硕珍已经无力配合，上身软软的趴在床上轻声的哼，身体被顶着，硬起的乳头一下下擦过棉质的床单，有点酥麻。金南俊身体伏到金硕珍背上，费力的凑近他的脸含住耳垂，他的喘息和舒服的哼叫清晰的传进金硕珍的耳朵，让他也逐渐情迷，侧过头舔住金南俊的下唇，一下下的抬着屁股想要更深入的刺激。

“老公....啊......再深一点...我要...” 金硕珍身子扭着，后穴深处的软肉顶着金南俊的龟头来回的磨，金南俊知道身下这个人妖精又要射了，手探到身前握住他涨起的性器，撸两下又坏心眼的用拇指堵住铃口，身下抽插的动作却越发的卖力

“啊啊....老公，难受....难受...求求了，救救我...呜......”

金南俊听着他的呻吟和求饶，快感和控制感一同袭来，给了他极大的刺激与满足。他终于松了手，双手掰住金硕珍被磨得泛红的的臀瓣，卖命的挺着腰一下下顶着，直到金硕珍连哼叫都发不出，直到头脑空白快感直冲，他和他一起抖动着射了出来

金硕珍彻底泄了力，身子微颤着瘫到床上，腿根和后穴一片泥泞。金南俊跪坐在他身后，第一次羞涩又大胆的看向了这个给了他前所未有满足的肉穴。金硕珍已经完全被操开了，后穴大张，边缘红肿一下下收缩着，浓白的精液一股股流出来。

金南俊顿时懵了，有点自责自己太没控制，把这样乖顺漂亮的人操出这样一个大洞。他自责的倒到金硕珍身边把他揽到怀里，轻轻的啄着他额头的细汗，笃定又深情的说着——

“我会负责的，会好好和你恋爱的 ”

金硕珍没了力气，听着这话还是忍不住笑了一下，笑他傻。金南俊却会错了意，傻傻的自己翻手机查着不知道什么内容，然后温柔的抱着金硕珍往浴室挪

“把你都弄脏了，网上说要清洗一下，不然容易生病...你那里还疼吗？”

金硕珍现在只想闭上眼睛睡一觉，嫌他话多，于是只字不说，只是攀住他的脖子，乖乖的倒在他怀里，任他摆弄自己。金南俊小心的试了水温，费力的撑着金硕珍帮他清洗，水温柔，他的手也温柔，金硕珍想也没想到自己就这样裸着在一个陌生男人的怀里睡着了。

金硕珍醒来的时候天已经大亮，劣质的酒带来的宿醉让他头疼欲裂，一夜的性爱让他浑身发酸。他撑着身子坐起来，愣愣的看着房间里的一切——

床上一片狼藉，地上丢着用过的一次性拖鞋和金硕珍的衣服，床头柜上还摆着昨夜金南俊拧开盖子递过来的矿泉水，而金南俊却不知所踪

金硕珍嗤笑了一声，心想一夜情就是靠不住，操完就走，自己死在酒店都不会有人知道。

正想着，房卡识别的声音响了，紧接着是开门声和轻轻的脚步声。金硕珍下意识的往被子里缩了缩身子，露出眼睛盯着目前的状况

“唔？你醒了？可以再多睡一会的....昨天，昨天有点过分了...”金南俊把拎着的大袋子放到桌上，不太敢对视，红着脸自顾自的说着

“你怎么又回来了。”金硕珍在被子里伸出一只手，够起地上的衣服往身上套

“哦，我去买了解酒汤、白粥和面包，因为不知道你喜欢吃什么....你起来吃点吧。”

金硕珍感到有点意外，他以为一夜情做爱之后帮着清洗已经算是bonus了，没想到还能附加一份早餐。

“啊对了...我看你那里...有点肿，所以买了点药膏...”金南俊在袋子里翻出一管软膏 “如果还疼的话我先帮你涂.....”

“不用了” 金硕珍套上内裤，终于好意思掀开被子站起来，走到金南俊身边看看袋子里的东西，忍不住笑——“我吃面包，为什么不买牛奶？”

“啊.....我想着你喝了酒怕胃里不太舒服所以买了解酒汤和白粥...不然我去再买点牛奶回来...”

“那倒是不用，随便吃点，吃完去工作吧。” 

说完这句话，金硕珍就关上了自己交流的开关，默默的洗漱，默默的吃完早餐，默默的穿衣整理。他余光瞄到金南俊总盯着自己看，一副欲言又止的样子，却不敢问出口，只能配合着金硕珍的节奏，吃饭、穿好外套，一副随时可以陪他出门的架势

金硕珍简单检查了一下房间，示意金南俊退房。金南俊却像丢了魂，着急的摸索着口袋，翻着床上的被褥寻找，金硕珍看着他的样子想不出他在搞什么花样，只能不耐烦的问

“怎么了又，丢什么了？”

“纸巾...纸巾找不到了。” 金南俊说完也觉得自己很可笑，赶忙补充着 “你写了我爱你的那张。”

金硕珍也不知道怎么了，看着他的眼睛听完这句话竟然不自觉的脸红了一下，然后很快压住表情，有点不耐烦的说着——“别找了，一张纸而已。”

“那是我们认识的开始啊....”

金硕珍被这种执着的真诚吓到有点想躲，快速的拿过金南俊手里的手机，按了一串号码。

“我们认识的开始本应该是我发信息给你吧。那张纸也只是为了应付。这是我的号码，会发信息给你的，所以别找了。”

金南俊接过电话，有点不甘心又不知道说什么，只是存住了号码，便跟着金硕珍走了。狭长的酒店走廊里，金硕珍头也不回的快速走着，金南俊却总不死心的一次次回头。等电梯的漫长时间里，金南俊想伸手牵住金硕珍，像他在校园里看到的所有学生情侣那样，却被金硕珍快速躲开。

也许这就是成年人的恋爱吧，金南俊想，注定和学生爱情不太一样。

他还想着，一会儿送自己这个甚至还不知道姓名的新男友去上班之后，还要回来找找那张纸巾，要带回家装裱，等到恋爱周年纪念的时候拿出来给金硕珍一个惊喜，告诉他——

“记得吗，这是你第一次说你爱我。”


End file.
